


Adrenalize

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee shop Erwin, Gay, Light Bondage, M/M, ONLY ERWIN X LEVI, One Shot, Other, Quick buildt, Rich Erwin, Sex, Sex to Music, Taxi driver Levi, YAOIIIII, Yaoi, some toys involved :;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my All I Want Is Nothing More AU, a bored, taxi-man named Levi meets a sexy business owner names Erwin.</p><p>So much sex.</p><p>I completely do not apologize for all the kinks in this oneshot. </p><p>#much gay #very yaoi #wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenalize

**Author's Note:**

> "Scream for me Darlin', let me make you feel so fucking good that you scream."

**Sunday 3 rd June 2012**

Seven years.

_Seven long fucking years._

Everyday day felt like a routine to Levi, driving here and there, all over Trost.

Levi earned bullshit for his job, not that he deserved money, but he could have done with a little more than what he did earn. Even if he earned schmuck, he wouldn't give up on his job as a taxi driver because he couldn't afford to go even a day without his money. Though, he roomed with Hanji and Petra so he wasn’t paying all the money for his apartment or his food. In all honesty, he would still have loved to move out and not have to listen to Hanji and Petra’s _more personal_ sex life every two days, but –as has already been mentioned, he couldn’t afford it.

Hanji and Petra were in a relationship, that’s for sure, and Levi was somewhat of a third wheel. Well, not really a third wheel…more like an occasional threesome partner or a fuck buddy. They had a rather unusual household to be honest. A polyamorous relationship between a girl, a gender-neutral person and a tag-along, grumpy, badmouthing guy. Doesn’t exactly occur everywhere, but Levi didn’t give a shit. Honestly, Levi did feel a little bit bad for interrupting their loving relationship, but they seemed to enjoy a dick in their sex life once in a while. Levi needed some sexual release sometimes, he was 29 and single. The last time he'd been in a relationship was three years earlier with a kid called Eren, and he regretted that one immensely, even if the sex part was good. He couldn't go without sex afterwards, though. Men have their needs.

It was like 9:30 pm and Hanji and Petra had just come back from their café. The couple were snuggled up on the sofa, shoes and jackets still on. Hanji was leaving little sloppy kisses all over Petra, earning small giggles as a response.

“You working late tonight?” Petra smiled between her and Hanji’s kisses. Levi had worked midnight shifts before, so 9:30 was hardly late.

Levi clicked his tongue, “I’d much rather drive strangers around for hours than listen to what you two are about to do.” He pulled on his jacket and pulled out a pair of keys.

“Don’t be grumpy, I’m aloud to kiss my girlfriend once in a while. Someday these threesomes are gonna have to end, Levi. Plus, _we_ won’t be complaining when _you_ meet someone.” Hanji raised an eyebrow.

Levi couldn’t be bothered to answer and so slammed the door hard behind him. The taxi was parked at the station that evening so Levi had to walk out in the cold. He was in a pissy mood, for no reason whatsoever, and he hoped that he’d get very few taxi requests. Switching on the radio, he drove around a little preparing for a call. The radio talked about politics or some shit that he wasn’t interested in. He flicked through the different channels and ended up on Jinae Rocks, blasting _Nine Inch Nails_ while he could.

In his two years of driving a taxi around the city, he had seen many kinds of things and people. Once he had seen someone propose in the back of his taxi. He had tried so hard at the time not to laugh. Who proposes in a taxi? He’d had a fair share of instances with sex involved in the back of the car too. He hated that people did that. As much as he loved the idea of exhibitionism, drunk or not, there’s no excuse for fucking in the back of a public service vehicle. He’d handled fights too, well more just kicking them out of the car rather than handling the situation. Quite frankly he hated – despised – the job.

His phone then rang, “Hello, can I book a taxi from the bar-” The voice, with a strong American accent, muttered something to another person, “The bar, Garrison, just by E.S Enterprises?” Levi huffed and drove towards the allocated direction. Garrison was an expensive bar, Levi was sure, right in the centre of Trost too. The outside was framed with some futuristic silver lining with some strange lights reflecting off onto the pavement. He parked outside of Garrison and waited. The people that came over to his car were dressed in pricy looking suits that still looked neat and tidy even though they had most likely worked 11 hours. One of the guys had ugly brown hair and looked old, he gave of a sort of cocky vibe.

The other guy was completely opposite. He was extremely attractive. He looked around Levi’s age –perhaps a year or so older, but was a lot taller (well, so were most other people), he had an undercut, the top part being a golden blonde. His eyebrows were thick and dark, giving him a serious yet _very_ sexy look. Hot guy opened the car door for the ugly man who huffed and shuffled into the taxi, hot guy following behind.

The two men sat in the back of the car for about 30 seconds without saying anything. The attractive one seemed to be sending out a message or an email or something while the cocky one hissed and cursed under his breath at god knows what. That’s all they did, sit there in awkward silence like absolute idiots that had most likely never used a taxi in their lives. Levi wanted to say something a long the lines of _Why just sit in the back of my cheap car when you can hire a professional to drive one from your collection?_ But he didn’t say that. There was no point in starting needless arguments.

“Anyone going to tell me where the hell I’m taking you?” Levi spat with zero patience. It wasn’t meant to really sound harsh, more just with a hint of annoyance in his voice, but it did sound rude. It’s not like Levi _cared_ ; he just couldn’t be _bothered_ to argue at that moment. Well, you reap what you sow.

The ugly guy looked like he could rip someone’s head of, “Fucking tramp! Who the hell do you think you-”

“Oluo.” Hot guy glared at so-called Oluo angrily as if to say _stop it_ before looking at Levi, “The hotel near the Western quarter please, and sorry - neither of us have ever been in a taxi before.” The guy stated. _What a guy_ , Levi thought, _comes to England with his hot looks and sexy accent, spends time with ugly twats in expensive bars, has never been in a taxi, and to top that off he asks to go to one of the most well-known love hotels in Trost._ This ‘hotel near the Western Quarter was indeed an expensive Love Hotel. Levi smirked knowing people as rich as them probably had serious jobs and would get in tons of shit for having a secret gay sex life with each other.

“Y’know what,” Oluo began, “I fucking hate public transport. Shoulda just let me use your goddamn car, Erwin. I’m sick of people like him!” Oluo pointed but Levi didn’t flinch. All Oluo wanted was a reaction. He recognized the name Erwin though. Erwin Smith, the Californian manager of E.S Enterprise, one of England’s most successful companies. Erwin was, by no exaggeration, filthy rich.

“Oluo, seriously be quiet.” Erwin ordered him, but Oluo carried on.

“All I want is some goddamn sex for once and my evening is already ruined.” Oluo was shouting now and Levi, despite wanting to laugh at how sad Oluo sounded, was pissed.

“What the fuck have I even done?!” Levi snapped, stopping the car at the side of the road.

Erwin looked equally pissed. “Get out.” He muttered earning a look of horror from Oluo who didn’t move, “I said get out!” He yelled. Oluo scrambled for the door and pulled himself out of it, huffing stressfully.

The door slammed behind him and Erwin sighed, “Sorry about that…”

Levi muttered an _It’s okay_ under his breath and pulled back onto the road. At that point,[ _Closer_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfHpRe0rRe0) began playing through the radio. It seemed like Erwin recognized the song as he gave out an awkward tension. Levi liked his awkwardness and kept song playing.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you…_

Levi drove onward towards the hotel. Erwin shifted in his seat, ignoring any phone calls coming through on his phone.

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you…_

God, that song turned Levi on. He pulled up outside the hotel.

“Wait-” Erwin began, “Why are we here?”

Levi was confused, “You asked to come here…”

Erwin laughed, “Yeah well I’m not going to a Love Hotel alone. Even if I have a booked room, my _date_ kind of got kicked out, if I remember correctly.”

_Help me, I broke apart my insides, help me, I’ve got no soul to sell…_

“Hmm, what a shame.” Levi raised an eyebrow to the American at the back of his taxi, “I can always turn around but that would cost you double.”

Erwin grinned, “Oh, I have more than enough money to spend.” His voice was hot and his breath was heavy. Honestly, Levi could have pulled out his dick and jerked off right there and then. He wasn’t going to, though, the guy was Erwin fucking Smith. No one masturbates in front of him. That would be humiliating.

_Help me, the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself…_

“You shouldn’t waste money. Nobody is going to dare judge you for going into a love hotel alone. Get out now or we’re going back at your own cost.” Levi teased.

Erwin leaned forward to the music and whispered in Levi’s ear a breathy version of the next line in the song, “ _I want to fuck you like an animal…”_

Levi panted and decided to tease him even more; “I might be a little too _pricy_ , even for _you._ ”

“Right now, I’m willing to pay millions.”

Despite the flights of stairs Erwin was climbing, he didn’t drop Levi or even show any sign of weakness, all the way to the top floor. The booked room was the penthouse, the biggest and most expensive room in the building. Levi didn’t care that Erwin had probably spent hundreds on that room alone; he was more bothered about his raging boner and how far he could take Erwin down his throat.

Neither of the pair really cared. They didn’t care that they barely knew each other. They didn’t care that they were of completely different rankings in society. They didn’t even care that they hadn’t even made it past the kitchen and were already pulling each other’s clothes off. Erwin practically ripped Levi’s shirt off with his teeth.

Seconds later, the shorter boy was pinned against the kitchen breakfast bar by Erwin. The taller guy pressed his lips against Levi’s. He trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Levi gripped tense fingers through Erwin’s hair, pulling harshly at his blonde strands. Erwin went further, sucking on his collarbones making sure to leave as many purple marks as he could.

Erwin stood back and began loosening his tie; he took it off slowly to annoy the very impatient Levi. He pulled off his shirt quickly, though, and revealed a fucking beautiful set of abs. Finally, Erwin pulled off his trousers and sat on a bar stool. He was huge. Levi wasn’t sure how that was supposed to fit inside him, but he knew it would hurt if he didn’t make it wet enough. Levi found himself on the floor, one hand on Erwin’s member, the other holding onto his thigh. Levi took him into his mouth slowly, earning a pleasured grunt from Erwin, and carried on. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the tip as he moved his head to the top.

Erwin looked like he couldn’t take any more and so grabbed Levi and pulled him up onto his lap, straddling Erwin.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Erwin moaned into a kiss,

The shorter man rolled a condom over Erwin’s growing member and coated it with lube that Erwin magically supplied .Levi teased the blonde by rubbing himself against his cock; Erwin wasn’t having any of it. Still showing little to no emotion, Levi raised himself onto Erwin’s member and took him in, inch by inch by inch. Levi groaned at the sensation. It had been three years since he’d fucked a guy and had forgotten how good it felt.

Erwin then grabbed his tie from the table and made a knot around Levi’s wrists so he had his hands behind his back, Levi had no control of his body. The taller man started moving and Levi rode him, his hips curving to the rhythm. Not many words were exchanged, mostly just moans and cries of pleasure. After one fucking amazing orgasm, Levi yawned and Erwin took him to the bed. They both fell asleep instantly.

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday 4 th June 2012**

The next morning Levi woke up alone. He checked his watch. 9:58 am. Erwin was a busy man; he’d probably gone to work hours before. After stretching and yawning for a bit, he meandered over to the kitchen to where two croissants, a large wad of money and an envelope sat. Levi opened the envelope and discarded it as soon as he realized it wasn’t money or a cheque. Quickly, he gobbled up the pastries and counted the genuine stack of notes. £500. Levi gasped. Well, he had said the night before that he was pricy; maybe Erwin was just messing with him. Or maybe Erwin was saying trying to call him a prostitute.

The Love Hotel had a citizens-clean policy, but by the looks of it, Erwin had already cleaned up any _mess_ left behind (to Levi’s strange disappointment). There were two cans of beer in the little fridge of free food the hotel offered. Levi chugged one down his throat – though he hated beer – and hopped into the shower. He stank a little of sweat and really needed to shave the stubble growing generously around his jaw and upper lip area. Erwin had a smooth face. He was clean-shaven and smelled almost like Vanilla. Levi didn’t intend to remember that faint scars where Erwin had pierced his ears, or how his collarbones were ever so prominent, or how his voice was deep and throaty. He did remember though, all of it came back to him as he showered.

_Eugh, morning wood._

When Levi made it back to the apartment he was caught by Petra.

“Someone came back late – or early depending how you see it,” she smiled, “Long shift?”

Levi huffed, “Something like that.” He didn’t question where the hell Hanji was.

His £500 went into a pot in his cupboard. It was Bank Holiday Monday; meaning Levi had a day off. Well he also had Thursdays and Fridays off, but they never felt like days off, so he thanked god for finally getting a holiday.

One misconception about Levi was that he was completely heartless and didn't care for any of his friends. That was just not true. Yeah, most of the time he couldn't be bothered talking to other humans, and that was why he passed as constantly grumpy. He was born with sharp features too that gave of a naturally angry look. He didn't mind though, it kept annoying fuckers away. The point is, he contemplated spending all his money on himself, but instead took £80 and invited Petra and Hanji to Garrison. After all, once you have money, you get expensive stuff, right?

Well anyway, they were both a little surprised at the invite, but even more surprised that he chose Garrison.

  
"So, how the hell do you think you'll afford it?!" Hanji exclaimed.

"I have money, _surprise surprise_." Levi said patronizingly. He wasn’t prepared to say a word about Erwin or anything from the previous night.

"Was it the long shift?" Petra asked.

Levi huffed, "...something like that."

Levi drove them to Garrison in his taxi but parked on a different street. They wouldn't get in Garrison if they arrived in an old rusting Taxi. Petra was wearing an attractive dress, surprisingly slutty compared to her usual innocent clothing. Hanji wore an informal tux, as they called it, it looked smart and pricey yet still could pass as bar acceptable.  
Levi dressed in his nicest black skinny jeans, white shirt and black bow tie. He looked a little bit like a sexy Barista, or so he thought.

They got many awkward looks as they walked into the bar, mostly at Petra, the natural beauty. Hanji clung tightly to Petra, disapproving of all of the men that stared at her. God knows what they were thinking. Levi had to pull out his ID, because of his height and looks he apparently seemed under 18. The bar had food and coffee too so Levi decided to start out with a cappuccino. It was expensive but it sure beat the coffee at Hanji's café, Kaffihús. Before he knew it he was downing posh champagne and white wine, and Petra and Hanji were spending a ton of the £80 on their drinks too. It was gone almost gone after two hours. Levi sat on one of the tall bar stool's while Hanji and Petra pissed off to dance somewhere. Like he cared. He just wanted more alcohol.

Not long after, the stool next to him was dragged out and a familiar face sat there.

"Hiya Darlin’, I expected a text from you," The wonderful, Californan accented voice spoke from beside him.

Levi almost choked on his drink, "Excuse me, I can't text you without a number! And don’t call me ‘Darlin’’"

  
Erwin sighed, "I thought you might not read the letter," Levi remembered the envelope which he discarded, "You took the money, right?"

Levi smirked an of-course-I-did grin.

"Of course you did," Erwin grinned back, "Why else would you be in such an expensive bar."

Levi wanted to punch him in the face. Had he just called Levi poor? He didn't understand but it felt like he had been outsmarted and he disliked that very much.

"Fuck you Erwin, honestly, fuck you." Levi spat.

He earned a wink from Erwin, "It would be my pleasure, but first tell me your name, Darlin’."

"That was not an invitation, you snob!" Levi paused and calmed down a bit, "It’s L-Levi."

They walked out of the doors of Garrison, Erwin just slamming money on the table like it was unlimited, and they hopped into Erwin's car. It was a black Alfa Romeo.

"Nice name," Erwin complimented him as he drove.

"Thanks, it's Jewish," Levi paused and watch Erwin steer the wheel, "Nice car."

"Thanks, it's Italian."

To Levi's horror, or maybe just shock, Erwin's - _the filthy rich Erwin_ \- house was just a simple four-bedroom house to the North-East of Trost. I mean, sure, it was a nice house and it was a shit ton better than Levi's apartment. But it was just an average Trost family house, probably £300,000. Considering Erwin earned thousands an hour, Levi assumed he's have a mansion or one of the nice beach side houses in Croyde.

Erwin toured Levi around _Casa de Erwin_. The inside was neat and tidy and there was definitely a lack of furniture. It didn’t so much feel like a home. Mostly because there were no family photo’s or fridge magnets or little notes on the kitchen surfaces. The thing is, despite Levi being a third wheel in his crummy apartment that couldn’t possibly be even _labelled_ as a house, it felt homely. It gave of a feeling of familiarity, friendship and memories. And all those homely things that were mentioned prior were mostly Hanji and Petra’s doing... _mostly_.

Erwin’s house felt uncomfortably bare and stripped of past and history, though, it wasn’t _all_ bad. It was modern and new and smelled vaguely of Vanilla. He had a few flower vases here, filled with colour themed bouquets and weird foreign tribal pots or whatever they were. There were expensive looking teacups in a glass cabinet too. And to Levi’s extreme amusement there lay a box of _Fortnum and Mason_ on the breakfast bar _. Rich fucker_.

"I don't actually want to have this job," Erwin said after Levi had asked him why he has so little with so much money, "My Father fell ill and I had to fly all the way over from California to take over. Never really thought I’d end up taking ownership of it. But look at this, it’s been, what, seven years?"

They were sat calmly at Erwin’s white breakfast bar. It looked a little worn in – Levi didn’t ask why. Erwin sipped away at his pricey earl grey and Levi guzzled strong black coffee. For once not instant either.

"What do you want to work as?" Levi asked, actually bothering to converse.

Erwin leaved forward. He moved his finger gently around the teacup creating a warm hum. His other hand held his head up, elbow leaning on the counter. He shuffled in his seat, switching his legs over like they were both taking turns.

"Not sure...I guess I'd love to work in a coffee shop." Levi laughed at this and Erwin didn't really change face actually.

"So why don't you quit? Quit and hire someone else to take over. Then work in a coffee shop-"

"It's not that easy Levi!" Erwin raised his voice a bit, "My Company is so important and there is so much to be taken care of."

"Stop taking care of others and take care of yourself. Do you think I want to be a taxi driver? No. To be honest, we both need to quit and stop living unhappy lives."

Erwin had faint bags under his eyes. He looked as though he constantly pushed himself too hard and stayed up too late. He probably felt shitty, earning an unwanted income. The guy wanted to work in a goddamn coffee shop and he was practically forced to take hold of one of England’s successful companies. Yeah, he earned a dream amount of money, but for what? To work weekends, bank holidays, Christmas and New Years. Erwin’s job was one of those jobs where it would be impossible to raise a family well due to how often you worked. It almost made feel guilty that Levi even complained _once_ about his job. Erwin looked worked to the bone.

"What job do you want?" Erwin asked calmly, perhaps in an attempt to carry on the previous conversation.

"That can be discussed later." Levi muttered and blushed a bit.

Erwin placed a glass of water next to Levi and reached over, stroking Levi's face, "God, Darlin’, You look cute when you blush." _God, his voice was amazing_.

"Fuck you."

They kissed, slowly at first, but then a little bit more passionate. Something they hadn't done the previous day was kiss properly. Levi wasn't ashamed to admit he liked kissing especially when the other person was good. Erwin was not a good kisser. He was fucking excellent. It sent an adrenaline rush down his spine every time Erwin moved his tongue. It felt wonderful. Erwin ran his fingers down Levi's spine and began undoing the buttons of his shirt, being painfully gentle. Once Levi's shirt was off, they moved to Erwin's bedroom rather than doing it in the kitchen this time. Erwin practically threw Levi onto the bed making the situation even more exiting. Erwin leaned over him, arms either side of his head. He lay kisses over Levi once again and paused.

"Hey," Erwin began, "You got any...sexual fetishes?"

Levi started laughing, "Fuck, Erwin, _right_ before the good part too..."

"Well tell me what you like and I can make it even better for us."

Levi blushed and whimpered at Erwin's voice, tracing his fingers across Erwin's back muscles, "I, um, like it...rough." He coughed, "Turn on the radio, tie me up, bite me and pull my hair, let me ride you and...fuck me really hard."

To Levi's joy, Erwin didn't laugh or intimidate him. He stood up, giving Levi a front-seat view of his perfect body and throbbing boner. Erwin walked swiftly over to the radio, clicking the play button in a seductive manner, "It's a good thing I like sex to music too." Erwin grinned hungrily as [_Whore_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GurkREc-q4I) began playing at just the right volume. Loud, but quiet enough for all moans and whimpers to be heard in the process. Erwin pulled something out of a drawer too, but Levi wasn't sure what it was.

Levi realized that he and Erwin had a similar taste in music, harsh, heavy, metal sex music. Or so Levi described it.

Erwin walked over to him in the beat of the opening music.

 _I'm the girl you've been thinking about_  
_The one thing you can't live without..._

Erwin did what Levi had commanded. He bit him, and sucked on his pale skin, leaving marks that only proved that Levi was his. Well, his when it comes to sex anyway. Erwin was pleased that there were many bruises left behind from the previous night. It made Levi ten times hotter - if that's even possible.

 _I'll have you down on your knees_  
_I'll have you begging for more..._

Levi tugged on Erwin's hair, moaning into the music and filling his thoughts with only Erwin. Levi hadn't expected to even see Erwin again, never mind get in his bed. It was fucking Erwin Smith. He was _fucking_ Erwin Smith. Well, more so that Erwin was fucking him. Fucking Erwin smith.

 _There's a look in your eyes,_  
_I know just what that means_  
_I can be, I can be your everything..._

Erwin then revealed what he had taken from his drawers. A pair of handcuffs. Levi could have seriously came just at the _sight_ of Erwin holding them. Though, he didn't. Erwin pulled back Levi's arms and handcuffed them to the railings of the bed. The only thing Levi had a problem with was not being able to touch Levi. Erwin inserted one finger into Levi, then a second, then a third. Levi groaned loudly at every movement his fingers made, curving inwards to hit that oh-so-heavenly spot. Erwin removed his fingers to Levi's despair.

Within what felt like a second, Erwin sat Levi upwards, in a way that wouldn't twist his handcuffed wrists. He pushed into Levi slowly, but not fully, and pulled back out, grinning as Levi whimpered. He pushed in again, this time with force, going deeper into Levi than either of them had thought possible.

 _I can be your whore!_  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
I am your whore...

Erwin slammed into Levi repeatedly, each time hitting the centre of Levi's prostate. The shorter boy practically cried. He had never experienced sex just this good. Even with the screams Levi let out, Erwin thrust into him harder and harder and harder. He was so full. So full with Erwin's cock that it was unbearable. He felt like he would wither away in the pleasure. Adrenaline shot through Levi's body, down his spine, all the way to his knees. He lifted is legs even higher letting Erwin get even deeper. Levi's toes curled and he was shrieking, yelling Erwin's name like he wanted the whole world to know what they were doing.

 _But let me tell you something baby_  
_You love me for everything you hate me for..._

And with that, Levi came, all over his and Erwin's chest. Erwin followed not long after.

Erwin removed Levi's handcuffs only to be hugged instantly by the shorter boy who lay panting with literally no words to describe how it just felt for him. Erwin lay down too, tracing circles on Levi's chest, turning off the radio with a small remote. He looked into Levi's blue-grey eyes. He gently pulled his fingers through Levi's hair and watched him as he attempted to catch his breath back.

"So, you gonna tell me what your dream job is yet?" Erwin asked out of the blue as they shared this calm intimate moment together.

Levi sighed dramatically, "A cleaner."

Erwin did laugh at him, he laughed a lot.

But you know what?

Levi laughed too.

Sadly, Erwin had to take Levi back home that night. He had to carry Levi into his bed too, thanks to Levi not being able to even walk after their sex.

"I want to see you again, Darlin’." He paused, "Not just for sex."

Levi nodded, exhausted, "Kiss me, Erwin." Erwin did as he was told. It wasn't harsh, rough or sexual. It was soft and gentle. It gave Levi a feeling of freedom. Like lying on the sand of the beach as the sun went down, taking in the breeze as [_Sweet Child O' Mine_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4) plays through your earphones. Specific, but accurate. That was Erwin's kisses. They took away all your worries. _As fresh as the bright blue skies._

Levi hummed happily and drowned in sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday 5 th June 2012**

The following morning, Levi was woken up by the sun shining through his window. His back ached a little, but he managed to hop into the shower. He returned to his bedroom with a towel around his waist. On his cabinet lay an envelope, more fucking money and a bouquet of flowers that Levi wasn't really sure how Erwin put there without him noticing. This time, he decided to reach for the envelope first, and actually read the letter…in Erwin’s Southern accent of course.

_Darlin’,_

_You know you look beautiful when you sleep? Like an angel._

_I just realized how corny this letter is already, so don't be shocked it gets worse._

_I wanted to say thank you for last night. Somehow you managed to take my mind of everything that's going on and I really respect you for that. I like you, Levi. I want to see you again. It upsets me when I realize I literally know nothing about you. We could get to know each other. And just so you know, I'm not paying you to meet me. I know that's what it may look like. I just earn this money and I want to spend it on things I like. I want to spoil you rotten._

_Is that bad?_

_You probably think I'm like an old man writing letters like this to you._

_Who cares?_

_I hope you like the flowers. Red carnations mean admiration._

_Fuck, this is hard._

_Just- well, there is a note attached to the flowers, my number and a restaurant I want you to meet me at tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't make plans tonight; I have to visit my mother._

_Lastly, spend the money as you wish. You deserve it._

_p.s. Last night was amazing._

 

Levi smiled and put all of the money into the savings jar with the other £350 remaining from Erwin's last 'donation'. He didn't want to count it - it would make him feel bad. Hanji and Petra weren't at home so thankfully Levi was able to sneak downstairs and get his expensive vase from the cupboard. The carnations look beautiful in it. Red was Levi's favourite colour. He pulled out his mobile and sent Erwin a text.

**To Nine Inch Brows**

**> Fuck, my back is killing me.**

  
He laughed at himself and typed another message.

**To Nine Inch Brows**

**> The flowers are...really nice.  
**

A while later he received a reply.

**From Nine Inch Brows**

**> You're welcome ;)**

Levi cringed at the wink face, but smiled too. It was sweet. Erwin was sweet.

After that, Levi head out to work, driving around _endlessly_ in his rusty black taxi. He went to visit Kaffihús after his shift ended. He would have to explain somehow why he had disappeared at the bar. Petra was cooking as usual. Hanji stood writing noted or something at the counter. Levi threw a wave over to Marco and Annie, though he didn't much care for either. He attempted to avoid Ymir who skipped around the tables asking people if their coffee's were okay.

"And would you care to explain where the actual fuck you went last night." Hanji gave him an extreme death glare.

"Met up with a friend." Levi's eyes jolted to the left.

"You don't have any." Hanji spoke with a harsh tone.

"Yeah, well, I made a friend." He paused, "You should be glad I gave you and Petra plenty of time to fuck each other."

"Was your _friend_ the guy who brought you back at eleven last night? Scared me to death, he did. Just walking in, leaving, and returning again with flowers or something-"

"Oh my god Hanji will you be quiet!" Levi snapped and Hanji giggled. Maybe Levi even cracked a slight grin too...

Later that night, Levi, Hanji and Petra decided to watch a film together. Levi wasn't really interested in The Breakfast Club, but it was nice to spend time with his two friends. Plus, Levi thought John Bender was pretty hot. Popcorn, sweets and blankets...and a mind that would only picture Erwin. Coincidentally, halfway through the film a message came through on Levi's phone.

**From Nine Inch Brows**

**> Missing you...**

  
Levi cringed. Goddamnit, it had only been a day! He still smiled somehow and sent a reply.

**To Nine Inch Brows**

**> Who wouldn't ;)**

Seconds later...

**From Nine Inch Brows**

**> Harsh Darlin’, harsh.**

Levi chuckled and told Hanji and Petra he was going to the kitchen to get a drink. He circled the room with his phone, typing out messages that he never sent. Minutes passed and there were no texts sent between either of them.

_Incoming phone call from Nine Inch Brows..._

It didn't even take a millisecond before Levi had answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Erwin..."

Erwin let out a sigh of relief, "Phew, I though you were angry or something,"

"Why would you think that?" Levi asked.

"You didn't reply."

Levi chuckled, "How was your day?"

"Boring really. London traffic sucks and I hate going to London anyway."

"'I'm sure it's better than Trost..." Levi argued. 

"No it's not it's awful," Erwin paused and Levi could almost feel his smile, "Sorry, I really have to go-"

Levi sighed and hissed, "Damn it, I was hoping you'd stay and talk for a while longer,"

"What's up?" Erwin seemed concerned

"Just don't wanna have to listen to my roommates fuck each other tonight."

They both laughed a bit. Erwin gave an apology and they both said their goodbyes.

And just like Levi had said, he spent the rest of the night with his headphones on, blocking out the moans coming from Hanji and Petra's bedroom.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 6 th June 2012**

It was Wednesday. A warm Wednesday, as a matter of fact. Levi hated warmth; sweat and sun were not his thing. High temperature often made him feel dizzy and ill. A couple of ibuprofen pills took away the raging headaches though. The morning sucked for Levi because he had to drive to Cardiff and back with some guy who seriously could have gotten a train for cheaper. But hey, he earned a lot and he would be able to see Erwin at the end of it all.

That's right. 5 hours until the meal at Gustoso. 5 hours of driving around South West England listening to Nine Inch Nails and In This Moment. 5 hours left of picturing Erwin ordering the most expensive champagnes for Levi to try. 5 more hours of dreaming about being carried Bridal style to Erwin's retro bedroom. _Just 5 more hours_.

At around 6:30 Levi decided to stop driving and get ready. 1 hour and 30 minutes. Levi didn’t really own any expensive clothes. He mostly wore band T’s or Plaid shirts and black skinny jeans. When he wanted to look nice he’s wear his barista style outfit that he wore to Garrison a few days back. But he did own a suit. It was a dark black well fitting suit he’s worn to his brother Marlowe’s wedding and kept for any other occasions like that. I mean, a meal with Erwin was nothing like a wedding but it felt as – maybe more – important. It took Levi practically the full hour to dress up. Making sure his hair was absolutely perfect, his suit was on point and his attitude towards the situation wasn’t shitty like usual. He was so goddamn excited.

It had been, what, four or something days that he’d known Erwin. Only four. But somehow he still felt so glad to see him again. Levi didn’t really know about him at all. He was rich, owned a company, wanted to be a barista, lost his father and went on trips to London to see his Mother. Let’s also mention that he enjoyed sex to music, liked Nine Inch Nails and In This Moment, and perhaps found pleasure in giving. Lastly, his eyebrows were hot. Big, but hot. A little bit like his dic- Yeah, never mind.

Levi 100% sucked at being romantic, but for Erwin he wanted to try his best. On his way to Gustoso he picked up a bouquet of White Lilies for the taller man and, though they were damned expensive, he bought them anyway. Effort – that’s what it was.

Minutes later he found himself at the counter of the restaurant.

“Table under the name of, er,” Levi checked the note he’d been left with, “E. Smith.”

“Follow me this war, sir.” The waiter directed him to a more private and expensive area of the restaurant. The room was a bright white colour. The tablecloths, napkins and chair cushions were a dark red. Each table held a bouquet of some red carnations. Levi and Erwin’s table was further from the other tables, guarded away by a small wall. There was a nice warm glow of light from the candles. Levi smiled and sat himself down to wait for Erwin.

He wasn’t really surprised that Erwin wasn’t there already. Probably stuck in traffic, perhaps held back with work, maybe took a while choosing a suit. The shorter man just say and waited as seconds ticked away. Before he knew it, minutes were going past, faster and faster.

**To Nine Inch Brows:**

**> I’m getting a bit peckish**

After half an hour or so, Levi was fed up of waiters coming with menu’s asking if he would like to order. He sent Erwin a second message.

**To Nine Inch Brows:**

**> You know I can’t order til you get here? What if you don’t arrive…how am I supposed to pay? Hurry up. Please.**

A two whole hours passed then. Levi sat being bugged by waiters, he was embarrassed and felt humiliated. Eventually Levi gave in, blowing out the candles and walking out of the restaurant. He aimlessly paced around the streets. It was dark at this point. Dark and freezing cold. His suit felt tight around the neck and he felt like he was going to throw up. In one swift movement, Levi took out his phone and called Erwin.

Of course, there was no answer.

But he could always leave a voice mail.

Erwin would hear it for sure.

“Erwin, fucking, Smith,” Levi began in the angriest tone he could muster, “You know, I actually though you were a decent guy. I was starting to like your _Darlin’_ and your smiles. I thought that we could become good friends. I’ve thought about that you know, going on a date, maybe to a concerts, Hah, well fuck that. You absolute twat. You don’t even know how fucking angry I am right now. Freaking Livid. No one has ever had the guts to fuck with me. Quite literally, you fucked my brains out and made me feel so good. You made me consider actually having somewhat of a relationship. I’ve been so happy today; I’ve waited for you. I waited, Erwin. Fuck that. Look at what you’ve done now. Fuck you man, sincerely, fuck you. It’s over, bastard, goodbye.” Levi spat. He ignored everyone around him. He ignored the stares and the people crowding to see him scream. He walked over to his car and drove home.

Levi completely forgot about eating, he ignored Hanji and Petra and he shut everything out. It wasn’t like he had feelings for Erwin that he was sulking over. Levi wasn’t the kind to do that. He just felt humiliated. He’d told this guy his dream, his kinks, he’s let him see a side of him he showed only to few. Erwin just went away and ditched him. Walked all over him like he was a doormat and left. It was so goddamn humiliating. He slid into his bed and shut his eyes tightly. He ended up getting no sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday 7 th June 2012**

The following day, Levi stayed at home. Called the taxi company to say he was ill. He watched the sun rise. He watched the birds tweet. He watched Hanji and Petra go off to work. What he noticed was that life is just a cycle for most people. You live everyday doing the same old job in the same old routine. People keep themselves going with hopes and dreams that pretty much never happen. And that's why a little change, a glitch in the system, is fun. It Is fun and exciting while it lasts. Erwin changed something for Levi and so he ended up hoping for something more. In the end, Levi had just been oblivious. _Erwin was a glitch_.

Glitches…are only temporary.

Hanji and Petra returned midday only to find Levi bundled up in his duvet.

“OhMyGodLeviWhat.” Hanji gasped.

He groaned loudly, “Go away.” He bit his tongue in doing so. Petra smiled and left Hanji to do the talking.

“So,” Hanji began, “You gonna tell me what happened?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

The whole situation was ridiculous. Hanji was acting like Levi’s parent and he was a whiny little son crying over a break-up.

“I’m guessing it was that American guy considering you should be happy after going to Gustoso…” Hanji often knew how to analyze a situation. Read through the lines. Hanji was able to infer details from the actions and evidence that people gave out. Hanji knew something was up with Levi and knew it was Erwin.

When Erwin had brought Levi home some nights ago, Hanji had read the letter that Erwin gave to Levi. Erwin and Hanji had also had a chat too. It all fit together like a puzzle that Levi was upset because of Erwin. But what Hanji didn’t know yet was what he had done.

Levi groaned, “He never showed up.”

“WHAT?” Hanji spat.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I told him what he needed to hear.” Levi smirked evilly.

“Levi,” Hanji sighed, “Did you consider that maybe he didn’t just ditch you, and something might have come up?”

“Well, the least he could do is text me.”

Hanji let out a belated sigh, “Levi, get out of bed and pay him a visit. The best thing you can do is confront him about this rather than leaving most likely murderous voice mails for him to hear.”

After that, Hanji practically forced Levi into clean clothes, fixed his hair a little and pushed him out the front door. Reluctantly, Levi walked over to his taxi and drove on to E.S Enterprises. There was no way Levi was getting inside, and henceforth he couldn’t get to Erwin. Though, outside of the big white building stood a cocky looking man. It was the guy from the taxi when Erwin and Levi had first met. Oluo. His name was stupid. His face was stupid too. He stood leaning back against the wall and inhaling a cigarette, hissing at something random. He had a very punchable face, though Levi resisted.

“Oy,” Levi spat, causing Oluo to jump and drop his cigarette, “D’ya know where the fuck Erwin is?!”

Oluo looked scared but attempted to cover his fear with an ugly obnoxious pout, “And what do _you_ want with _him_?”

“Look, Oluo, tell me where the hell he is or I’ll punch the living shit out of you and drag your face along the pavement until your skin grates off. Do you understand?”

Oluo gave in with his obnoxious face and looked at Levi like he’s seen a monster, or was about to be murdered. Both options were surprisingly accurate.

“E-Erwin…I don’t know. He- He didn’t come to work because his Mother,” Oluo gulped, “His mother passed away yesterday.”

“What?!” Levi replied harshly.

“Stop harassing me! We haven’t looked for him, he’s probably at home.”

Levi didn’t say anything else to Oluo. Instead he just head back to his car and drove exactly where he needed to drive. Erwin’s house. It was raining again outside. Hard, cold rain that shot through the sky like it wanted to stab everyone on the ground. There were few people in the streets, few cars…it was near silent. A deafening silence with only a pattering of rain as a distraction. Though, he was deep in thought as he turned around the corner of E.S. He was deep in thought about Erwin. Levi felt a rush of panic about the voicemail that he had sent Erwin the previous night. Well, it was more guilt than panic. However, he stayed calm and decided he would wait to see what Erwin had to say about everything than begin freaking out over ‘gossip’.

Levi pulled up onto Erwin’s oddly large drive, and took in the state of his house. The curtains were open but all lights were off. It didn’t look like anyone was inside the house. However, Erwin’s pristine car was pulled up on the drive. Levi noticed the silhouette of a tall man huddled up inside it. There were only a few seconds between Levi getting out of his taxi and knocking on Erwin’s car door. It felt like instinct.

Erwin jumped in surprise and looked up at Levi with dark eyes. He looked down and didn’t do anything after that. Levi opened the car door with force.

The shorter man slammed the door behind him and sat wordlessly beside Erwin, facing the taller man with worried yet determined eyes. Somehow, he remained soothing and calm as well. Erwin didn’t look at him. He looked at the ground, at his feet. His legs were shaking and Levi could almost feel his heartbeat. Nervous, shaking and scared. Yes, Erwin looked scared – wait, terrified even. That in itself made Levi feel sick to the stomach.

Levi inhaled hard, “Erwin-”

“Go home Darlin’…please,” Levi realised Erwin was sobbing, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Erwin,” Levi furrowed his eyebrows, “Talk to me.”

The following moments were in silence other than a small sob under Erwin’s breath. Levi didn’t know what to say or how to get Erwin to speak. He wasn’t used to this.

In the past, Levi had lost many friends and family. His parents died, he didn’t cry. His best friends Farlan and Isabel died too, he didn’t cry then. Perhaps this was why people thought of him as cold-hearted. Perhaps this was why people told him he didn’t care about anyone. The truth is, Levi didn’t know how to cry. He was the kind of guy who kept everything inside and didn’t talk to people about his problems. Eventually he knew he would break down, but he hadn’t and that was all that mattered. But at that moment Levi wasn’t the one crying, it was Erwin. And Levi had had a lot of experience with people attempting to comfort him. So all he wanted to do was comfort Erwin.

Levi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Erwin. He shuffled on to the taller man’s lap, enabling Erwin access to burrow his face in Levi’s shoulder. They sat for about ten minutes until Erwin’s eyes were dry. After that, Levi silently persuaded Erwin to go into the house and have some food or something warm to drink. Erwin went with him and placed himself on the sofa.

Levi boiled the kettle and decided to make Erwin some chamomile instead of Earl Grey. Erwin held the hot mug in his hand and let the heat energy pass into his body, gradually warming him up. Levi pulled a loose blanket over them and sipped at his own drink. Hot black coffee. Erwin went silent but blew gently at his tea, deep in thought.

“She died…lung cancer…my Mom.” Erwin muttered.

“I know.” There wasn’t much else Levi knew to say.

“She was my last family member and my last friend,” He began, “I got so lonely and stressed…but she was always there for me. But now she’s gone, I have no one left to care about me. Everyone tells me that it doesn’t matter because I’m _Erwin fucking Smith_ , rich and happy. I don’t want this Levi, I don’t…I never have-”

“Your Mum,” Levi thought hard, “She would have wanted you to be happy, Erwin. And you’re going to fucking quit that job if it’s going to make you smile. Finally, I am here Erwin. Yeah, I don’t know you much but friendships always have to start somewhere and I can do that for you…be there for you.”

“I fucking ditched you Levi!” His eyes were wet and raw red, his voice raised too, “I’m an absolute twat, you said it yourself. It’s over, a glitch.”

They were staring at each other in the eye at this point, both stressed, both not really knowing what to say.

“What I said was in a rush of anger. I didn’t know what had happened, I thought you just didn’t _want_ to show up. I don’t care about the date or that you didn’t text me, that’s fine. All I want is for _you_ to want _me_ to _stay with you_ and help you find that life you wanted all this time.” Levi was bright red, breathing heavily, “It’s late, you need to sleep.”

Obviously with their height difference, Levi couldn’t carry him upstairs. However, he did his upmost best to push the taller man upstairs. Erwin lay back into his bed and pulled his duvet up to his neck. Levi smiled, pleased with his efforts, and headed backwards towards the door.

“Wait-” Erwin called sounding desperate and needy, “Please…stay the night.”

Seconds later Levi was cuddled up behind Erwin. He didn’t do platonic romance, he didn’t do snuggling and he definitely didn’t do cutesy romance, but with Erwin – at that moment – he didn’t care. He took in Erwin’s smell; sweet, sweet vanilla. He nibbled softly at Erwin’s neck and shoulders planting soft and gentle kisses like he would break at a single touch. He pulled his fingers lightly through Erwin’s blonde locks. And oh my god, he loved every second of it.

 

* * *

 

**Friday 8 th June 2012**

“Maybe get Oluo to take over…” Levi suggested.

It was a brighter day in two ways after Levi had stayed at Erwin’s house. Brighter in two ways. The dull old English sun was actually shining for once in eternity and then Erwin was happier. They were sat in Erwin’s car outside of E.S Enterprises. Erwin had started panicking because the reason they were sat outside the office was so that Erwin could quit his job. Levi would not let Erwin get away with spending even one more day in his job.

“Oluo? No way. Yeah, he might be good at communications and accounting but Nanaba is the one for the job. She’d love it I’m sure but…I’m unsure about this Levi-”

Levi gave him a death glare, “No. No fucking way are you chickening out. You’re going to walk inside that building and get Banana or Nabana…or whatever she is called to take over the company and then you will leave and she will handle everything well and you won’t have to worry and can live an actual life-”

“But what if she says no?” Erwin pouted and Levi raised an eyebrow.

“She won’t. Get in there right now.” Levi glared at him for at least 15 seconds before Erwin gave in, huffed and began shuffling out of the car.

 “Fine Darlin’. Only if you quit your job too, okay?”

Levi smiled and gently patted his back in an attempt to get him out quicker, “I guess is the point where I should quote the bible with words of encouragement…” Levi paused, “Uh, yeah…good luck.”

Erwin chuckled and shut the car door behind him.

About 15 minutes later Erwin got back in the car and let out a (gigantic) sigh of relief.

He turned to Levi, “Gustoso?”

“Excuse me.” Levi bit his lip and widened his eyes.

“Oh come on, a thirty year old jobless man is offering to take you to a posh restaurant.”

“Jobless? You sure you can afford Gustoso? Gotta be running _low_ in the old bank account.” 

“About 5 million…”

“What?! The fuck Erwin, jokes aside, _FIVE MILLION?!_ ”

Erwin laughed loudly, almost a cackle, though Levi still found it highly attractive.

“I know I know,” He chuckled, Levi still held his mouth open like a cave, “Seven years as head of E.S earns a plentiful amount, Levi.”

Levi pulled a sarcastic face, “ _Plentiful,_ ”

“Yes. _And I’m_ more _than happy to spend it on you…_ ” Levi gladly received the package of Erwin’s offer and extremely sexual smoulder and they drove back to the house to get dressed.

Erwin told Levi that he’s set out an outfit on the bed. To Levi’s surprise it was not a suit. Instead, it was a nice pair of denim skinny jeans, slightly folded at the ankle. Next to that lay a red, blue and white plaid shirt and a cool-grey, casual cardigan. Finally, sat on the floor beside the bed, was a pair of light brown, suede Chukka boots. Somehow the sizing was perfect. (Well, it’s not that hard to realize that Levi was a size small in everything).

Levi didn’t question the outfit and why it wasn’t something posh. He liked it though. It was a lot different to Levi’s usual outfits and the clothes smelled like Erwin. Levi would accept anything that smelled of Erwin. He decided it was his favourite smell.

After that, Erwin appeared. Tall and sexy. Dressed in a checked blue and white shirt, two buttons open at the top. Over that he wore a simple grey waistcoat. His long, muscular legs were dressed in paler, washed out jeans. To finish that he had on an expensive looking pair of dark, leather lase ups. To be honest, as much as Levi loved his attire, he wanted to take it right off. He could wait for later that night.

“You look, uh, really-” Levi paused, “- _stunning_.”

“Thanks Darlin’, you look hot too.” He winked and Levi blushed.

They hopped in the car and head towards Gustoso. The sky was darker and beautiful, filled with orange and purple tinted clouds, and a warm, soft blue. Levi sneakily wrapped his fingers around Erwin’s as they drove. Time passed so quickly that Levi didn’t even realize the sign reading ‘Ilfracombe’ and the fact that they had driven way past Gustoso.

“Erwin-”

“Hush, it’s a surprise.” Levi pouted and allowed Erwin to keep driving.

Ilfracombe was a lovely town by the sea. There were a ton of nice towns in Devon, but Ilfracombe was one of Levi’s personal favourites. They drove through some of the small windy streets, a smell of fresh sea air filling the car. Erwin grinned slyly as he turned down a one-way road by the side of a small Italian Ice-cream shop. The sea then became visible. The waves were incandescent under the evening sunset and warmth.

The car pulled up outside of a small but new looking apartment. There was a white marble staircase with polished railing that led to a modern white door.

“Erwin?” Levi asked, stood behind the taller man as he pulled out a key.

“This is my second house –apartment even, I come here when I get stressed. My, er, good friend offered to make dinner. She is the landowner. You’ll like it I promise.” Erwin explained.

The apartment was gorgeous inside. White, slick and modern. It had…soul. Character. It had a similar un-homely feeling alike to Erwin’s other house. Though, it was still warming and smelled like Erwin. Levi had no reason to complain.

“Erwin? Is that you?” A woman’s voice spoke from another room. Erwin smiled and Levi followed him.

“Ilse, this is Levi,” Erwin turned towards Levi, “Levi, this is Ilse.”

Ilse had short black hair that was parted to the right side, dark skin, and gold coloured eyes with a small patch of freckles below each one. She looked sweet and friendly, someone who would probably be friends with everyone. Ilse also looked exactly the same height as Levi – though of course he imagined he was taller.

“Hello,” she smiled gently at Levi, “Nice to meet you, Levi.”

Levi forces a gentle smile though he knew his smiles looked murderous rather than friendly, “Hi.”

“I’m almost done here, I’ll put the food on the table and I’ll be off. I hope you enjoy.” Ilse explained.

“I thought you’d rather have dinner in a more comforting environment, plus it’s in my house so this time you know I’m not going to never show up.” Erwin gave a worried smile and placed his arm around Levi, showing him to the table.

He was taken through some open French doors onto a wooden balcony over-looking the sea, on which was the table. It was a nicely sized two-seater, not too big but enough room for lots of dishes. It was covered in a practically flawless, white tablecloth. Champagne glasses, polished white plates white napkins accompanying them and two newly lit candles stood on it.

Erwin pulled out a chair for the shorter man who sat embarrassedly and watched Erwin seat himself on the chair opposite. In the short time that they waited of Ilse to bring the food, Erwin stroked his finger around the champagne glass whilst eying Levi carefully, taking in every single feature on his face.

“Okay, so I made Roasted Oysters with Pancetta with a prosciutto melon salad. There’s some fresh corn soup with crab and Linguine with clams and fresh herbs. Erwin says you like seafood.” Ilse explained.

“Ilse works in a five star restaurant, you can trust she has skill.” Erwin raised an eyebrow and poured Levi a glass of champagne.

“Y-yeah, it looks – and smells – amazing, and god, yes, I love seafood…though I’m unsure how Erwin knows that.” Levi smiled slightly.

Erwin gave a small wink and poured himself a glass, “I used…reliable sources.” Levi then knew that somehow Hanji was definitely involved.

“Well, you two men enjoy your meal and have a good night.” Ilse clapped her hands together and smiled.

“Thank you so much for this, Ilse.” Erwin gave her a grateful look.

“No problem, it was lovely meeting you Levi,” She smiled.

Levi looked up at her, “Ah, nice to meet you too. Thanks for the food.”

Ilse smiled again and left the apartment, getting back to whatever she did in her life. Levi didn’t know. Levi didn’t know much about Erwin either. One thing he knew was that Roasted Oysters and Pancetta are fucking delicious.

He noticed that Erwin hadn’t even started eating and instead just sat there, watching him eat. His bright blue eyes were comfortingly intimidating – somehow that juxtaposition made sense to Levi because, hell, it was Erwin Smith. Erwin made everything make sense.

“I appreciate that the food looks nice and all and that you are probably just enjoying the sight of it all, but there are plates full right in front of you. You could look at those rather than what is going in my mouth,” Levi gave a sassy look before taking another forkful of linguine.

“Don’t you be sassy with me, Darlin’,” Erwin raised an eyebrow playfully, “I’m looking at _you_ , not the food. But I know you’re _just_ as tasty.”

“Jesus Christ, Smith, eat the goddamn dinner before I shove a fork in your eye,” Levi laughed and Erwin chuckled too.

“Okay,” Erwin began, “But can I have you for dessert?”

Levi sighed even though he secretly loved it when Erwin talked dirty, “Yes.”

Erwin ate neatly and slowly. It was like he had been giving lessons or something. He chewed each mouthful 25 times and had a sip of champagne between each one. He didn’t spill anything – unlike Levi who had spilled so much sauce down his shit it was hard to imagine. Erwin didn’t say anything despite the fact that he had bought Levi the shirt or that he looked like a 2 year old. Erwin watched him carefully, thinking about things that Levi didn’t want to think about at the dinner table.

By the time they were finished it was already dark. Erwin carefully loosened his tie, but didn’t do anything else.

“I’ll clear up.” He said as he began taking the plates into the kitchen.

“Erwin,” Levi stated, “I’m taking a bath.”

Levi filled up the tub with bubbly, warm water and threw in some bath salts too. He lay down in the tub so that the water was up to his neck, relaxing him. He wanted to clean up before anything happened between him and Erwin that night.

It occurred to Levi that things were getting a little more serious with Erwin. Well, serious wasn’t the word to use. It hadn’t even been a week since they’d known each other. But since Eren, Levi hadn’t been in a relationship with anyone other than the odd threesome with Hanji and Petra. He wasn’t keen on girls or non-binary’s, but he needed something to care for his urges and they were the only option.

Levi loved guys though, he loved being topped and played with. He loved dirty talk and rough sex. Erwin had done that, twice now. They’d already had sex, a misunderstanding, a make-up, a romantic dinner and even spend a platonic night together. Not even Eren had done that all with Levi, so it was a big step forward. Not to mention that Erwin seemed to have a pet name for Levi. Not many people would ever get away with calling him _Darlin’._

It would be a lie if Levi said he didn’t like Erwin. He wasn’t sure what kind of ‘like’ it was, but he approved of the tall American. There had never been anyone who Levi bothered to try and make feel better. There had never been anyone that Levi could have happily sat and breathed them in like they were a drug before meeting Erwin.

And quite frankly, the one person that Levi had thought about almost every second of everyday was Erwin.

The best thing about bathing and then changing into Erwin’s vanilla-scented boxers in Erwin’s vanilla-scented house was that Levi ended up smelling of vanilla too. He folded up his towel and placed it back in the bathroom. Erwin wasn’t in the bedroom. Levi walked quietly in Erwin’s over sized Calvin Klein's towards the sitting room.

He stood there for a second before realizing that Erwin was stood on the balcony, gazing at the stars or the passing boats or how the waves quietly crashed against the rocks. The shorter man walked over to him. As Erwin turned around towards Levi, Levi plunged forward into Erwin’s arms instinctively. Levi hadn’t a clue what he was doing, but they were hugging tightly. Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and held him for only ten seconds before leaning down to give the shorter man a kiss.

They kissed for a while – a few minutes, moaning into each others mouth. Erwin’s hand gripped the back of Levi’s neck pulling him into the kiss. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s waist and he pushed his pelvis forward, gently grinding against Erwin. Erwin spun Levi around and pressed him against the balcony. The only time their lips parted was so they could grasp for air.

“Darlin’, as much as I’d love to fuck you on the balcony,” Erwin began, “The lovely neighbours probably don’t wanna see that.”

Levi snorted and allowed Erwin to carry him to the bedroom. Erwin practically threw Levi to the head of the bed so that his back was against the wall. The taller man crawled across the bed towards Levi, seductively, with a hungry look on his face. He kissed Levi again, deeply, pushing him right against the wall. He pulled Levi’s arms up and held them there. Levi took instinct and pulled off Erwin’s tie with his teeth. Erwin took hold of the tie and fastened Levi’s wrists to a bar, presumably used for hanging clothes, that was attached to the wall above Levi’s head.

“Now that you can’t move,” Erwin bit his lip, “Can I have my dessert?”

Levi gave a flustered nod. Erwin backed off and kneeled at the end of the bed so that Levi could see everything he was doing. Erwin slowly unbuttoned his checked shirt and threw it across the room. Levi ached to touch him but he couldn’t. He ached to touch himself too – well, more like he ached for Erwin to touch him. He fixed his eyes on Erwin’s body. Prominent collarbones, a broad chest and a beautiful set of abs. His bones were sharp and his hips were narrow. From his navel and down was a happy trail of gorgeous dark hair. Levi wanted to kiss him all over.

Erwin slipped down his trousers and boxers, throwing them god-knows-where. Levi gulped. Erwin crawled back over to him.

“Darlin’ you look so beautiful,” Erwin sank his teeth lightly into Levi’s neck causing the shorter man to moan. Erwin pulled on his hair and lifted his chin so that he could suck and taste as much skin as possible.

“God, you taste so fucking good,” Erwin muttered whilst planting kisses across Levi’s collarbones, “Make noise for me Levi.”

Levi panted, “Are we having _praise kink sex_?”

Erwin smirked, “ Yes. I don’t have any music player. So I’ll sing the words and you can make some lovely sounds to accompany them.”

“ _Erwin!_ ” Levi blushed crimson and Erwin used his thumb to stroke the tip of Levi’s member.

“I wanna make you scream,” Erwin took a nipple between his lips, “I’m _going_ to make you scream, Darlin’”

Levi trembled, breaths short, he tried to turn his face away but Erwin was desperate to see what expressions he would pull, “Look at me, Levi, I want to see your face, you’re so fucking sexy.”

Levi let out a loud gasp. Erwin teased Levi’s entrance with two of his fingers. Levi bucked his hips forward, grinding himself against Erwin’s fingers.

“Mhmm, Levi keep making those pretty faces,” Erwin licked his lips, “They drive me crazy.”

Erwin slid one finger in abruptly and Levi let out an obstructed moan. “Don’t bite your lip, baby I wanna hear you loud and clear.”

He slid in a second finger, giving Levi a little time to adjust. Erwin sucked hard on Levi’s chest, neck and shoulders, “Fuck, babe I’m gonna leave so many marks on you. You make me so hungry.”

Erwin pushed in a third finger and then started moving. Levi’s hips moved in perfect rhythm like he was instinctively trying to get Erwin to hit his sweet spot. He rode on Erwin’s fingers until his cock was as big as it could get.

“I bought some special toys for you. I’m gonna play with you Darlin’ and you’re gonna want to scream so loud and then I’m gonna stop. Then when you’re so flustered and needy for an orgasm, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to think.”

Levi groaned with excitement, pleasure and fear of the unknown. Erwin slipped a strange ring around Levi’s cock, it was tight but it felt so good. It slid all the way to the base.

“This is gonna stop you from coming,” Erwin stated and pulled out his three fingers. Levi whined at the emptiness.

“Don’t worry honey, I have some other things you might like.” Erwin pulled out a black toy. It was in somewhat of a T-shape, with a grey on button. Though, Levi wasn’t sure what to use it for. Erwin slid the device underneath Levi and carefully let Levi slip onto it, letting the penetrating part get as deep into him as possible. Sadly for Levi, it was still nowhere near as thick or as long as Erwin’s dick.

Erwin pressed the grey on-button. It came to life slowly, sending small, minimal vibrations into Levi. But it got faster. _So_ much faster and harder and more powerful. Levi whimpered and trembled, his legs twitching and his groin shaking from the strong vibrations being sent to his prostate. Erwin let it go on for a minute and a half until Levi couldn’t take it any longer. He needed to come.

Erwin pulled the vibrator out of him and slipped the cock ring off. Levi oozed with precome. He needed that little bit more and he felt like he would explode.

Before he knew it, Erwin had slid inside him, his massive cock filling him up.

“Does it feel good?” Levi nodded in response and Erwin started moving. He teased Levi’s nipples and tried to leave as many hickeys and bite marks over Levi as possible. He untied Levi’s wrists so that the shorter man practically fell down onto Erwin whose cock was the only thing holding Levi up.

“Darlin’ you’re so tight,” Erwin spoke into his ear between bites, “You taste and feel so good.”

Erwin went deeper and faster until he found his still-tingling prostate. Once Levi let out that shriek of pleasure, Erwin knew he’s found the spot. Erwin thrust his hips agains Levi, grinding and pulsing. Levi had stopped moaning. He was crying with utter delight.

“I want to devour you baby, I want you to keep making those wonderful cries. Louder, baby, be louder.”

Levi began shouting our Erwin’s name with all his existing energy. It felt so goddamn amazing. Unlike anything Levi had felt before. Erwin was perfect. Levi rode him hard and rough until his whole body shook and spasmed violently. He went weak at the knees, He wrapped his shaking arms around Erwin’s neck, embracing him in everyway possible.

“Darlin’ you’re making me go crazy,” Erwin was almost at the point of shouting too, “I’m gonna go so much harder and fill you up.”

Erwin went even harder, slamming against Levi’s prostate like it was the only thing he could do.

"Scream for me Darlin', let me make you feel so fucking good that you scream."

Levi did. He screamed loud. He screamed Erwin’s name. His voice almost went dry and Erwin loved every bit of it. They both rode out their orgasms together.

“Levi, you’re fucking perfect.” Levi panted and mumbled something unfathomable, but it was just beautiful to Erwin anyway. Their hips finally stopped rocking and they both fell onto the bed together.

After at least ten minutes of panting, Levi spoke, “ _Mmnh_ , Erwin…was…it was so good. Breath taking.”

“ _Quite literally_ , Darlin’.” Erwin smirked, circling his fingers in the small of Levi’s back.

“You smell nice.” Levi stated, “I really love your smell.”

Erwin pulled a surprised expression, “I have a smell.”

“Vanilla,” Levi explained, “It’s my new favourite.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 5 th September 2012**

“Hello, my name is Anka. I’m the landlady here at Sina,” Anka smiled, “Erwin says you came for a job?”

Levi was stood outside of Sina apartments. It was three months since they had become somewhat of an item. They had both decided to become that so-called ‘item’ the night of the meal at Erwin’s second apartment. It was strange at first for Levi, coming out as being in a relationship. But after a couple of weeks, things felt a little bit more natural. Heck, Levi had even attended Erwin’s mother’s funeral. Though, it _had_ only been three months, which was such a short amount of time to fully get to know a person.

It was a cooler Wednesday with very little of summer air left and Erwin had given directions to Levi for a woman named Anka who was looking for cleaners or maids to work in her apartment block. Erwin was tired of seeing Levi so unhappy in his job. Although Erwin had £5,000,000 stacked up in his bank, Levi refused to rely on that for the rest of his life. So the only option was to get a new job and quit being a Taxi driver. (Plus, Erwin had decided to send half of that money to Macmillan Cancer Trust and Cancer Research UK in respect for his Mother’s death.)

One of Levi’s strange personal enjoyments was cleaning. Being able to perfect everything and make things smell nice – he just liked doing it. Honestly, being a maid or a janitor seemed like an ideal job to him.

“Yeah,” Levi replied to Anka, “I’m Levi, I’m looking for something to do with cleaning.”

Anka smiled and held her arm out in the direction of the apartment blocks as if to order Levi to go that way, “That’s fine. Come this way and I’ll show you what I can offer.”

Anka explained that she used to have a cleaner and contact private maid businesses for people in the block. Though, as the years went by she got very bored of sitting around all day and ended up cleaning. She explained that she was thinking of getting another job so that she could actually feel like she was working for once. This meant that Levi had come at a perfect timing.

“There is the cleaners cupboard. There are tons of soaps, disinfectants and cleaning-whatnots in there, you’ll be fine with them. Once stuff starts running out, just contact me. Also, there are maid outfits hung up there too, male versions also, don’t worry…”

Obviously there was a lot more that Anka said to Levi but it isn’t very relevant. Levi couldn’t wait to just write his name down and go to see Erwin at Kaffihús. Yes, Erwin chose Hanji and Petra’s little café to get his dream job of being a barista. And the best part was that Erwin looked so goddamn sexy in his uniform that Levi felt like he’d developed a uniform kink.

As Levi walked through the entrance to Kaffihús he spotted Erwin instantly. He kept a serious (and extremely sexy) facial expression and he served someone a latte. It didn’t take him long before he noticed Levi. It also didn’t take him long to walk over towards Levi, smiling.

“Hiya Darlin’” Erwin winked, “Did you get the job?”

Levi nodded, “Yeah, thank you so much Erwin.”

Erwin pulled him into a quick kiss, “Wait for me, I’ll be done in just a second. I have a surprise for you.”

Levi did as he was told. He waited outside by Erwin’s parked car. When Erwin came out of the building, he had a mischievous grin planted on his face.

“Hop in Darlin’, I’m talking you somewhere.”

They drove for a short while but still the sun managed to set somehow between Kaffihús and Erwin’s aimed destination. They stopped on a street corner in the West side of Trost.

It was a nice area. The shops were extremely expensive and so were the houses, but it was the best part of Trost that you could find. Though 1) Levi was unsure why they were there and 2) Levi was unsure why they had stopped on the side of a random street. Erwin pulled of his tie and Levi gulped. He tied it gently around Levi’s head, covering Levi’s eyes.

“Erwin, as much as I’d love very much to have car sex, I’m not doing it in the middle of the street.”

Erwin laughed, his voice clear and happy, “I’m not blindfolding you for sex, I’m taking you somewhere and I want it to be a surprise!”

Levi nodded and the car began moving again. Levi couldn’t see a thing, but it wasn’t long before the texture of the road changed. It went from smooth tarmac to a bumpier country lane. Literally, none of Trost contained country lanes. It was a modern city – the whole thing had to be rebuilt after the war. As you can imagine, Levi was in a lot of confusion as the car came to a halt.

“Why are we driving down country roads?” Levi wanted to pull of the blindfold.

Erwin reached over and started undoing the knot at the back of Levi’s head, “Darlin’, That wasn’t a country road,” he began, the blindfold falling onto Levi’s lap, “It was _our drive_.”

 _Holy fucking fuck._ The house before them was massive. Heck, it wasn’t a house, it was a manor. The whole think was symmetrical, two pillars either side of the door. Not that Levi was good at history, but he building was definitely built in the 1800’s. It was fucking beautiful.

Either side of the area that they were parked in, stood big white fountains, spraying water into the summer air. To the left there was a pond surrounded by willow trees. The wide path towards the entrance was made of tiny pebbles, all different neutral colours.

Levi then remembered how Erwin had said ‘our drive’.

_Holy crap._

“Erwin I-”

“It’s a classic Trost Victorian,” Erwin started, not allowing a word to escape Levi’s mouth, “However, the inside was renovated - it’s completely modern inside.”

He helped Levi out of the car. Naturally, their hands met and held one another tightly. Erwin then led a gobsmacked Levi into the building. The interior really was modern: glass tables, polished wooden floors, spiral staircases and expensive, European looking pots for decoration. The sofa was red and way too large for two (not that Levi cared).

“I know what you’re thinking…I’m moving way too fast aren’t I?” Erwin sighed, twisting his lips in a worried fashion.

“N-No!” Erwin jumped at Levi’s sudden outburst, “That wasn’t what I thought – this is just so unbelievable.”

Erwin moved his big hand and placed it reassuringly on Levi’s shoulder, “Well you better start believing it,” He bent down and planted a soft kiss on Levi’s snow-white cheeks, “This is _our_ home now.”

They toured the house, Levi was mesmerized by everything. The wardrobes were full already – what do you expect, it’s fucking Erwin Smith – and so were the kitchen cupboards. Somehow, all of Erwin’s teacups and tribal statues were there. Most of the stuff was new, like the bedsheets and the carpets. Levi was so fucking grateful. Grateful for Anka giving him his dream job after 7 years of wishing. Grateful for the house and all of the days he had lived since June 6th. Grateful for fate: Levi had finally met someone special.

Levi knew Erwin was special. So fucking special. Erwin was an amazing guy. Sweet, sexy and mysterious. All three were the things Levi lusted for. This felt like a beginning to Levi. A beginning where everything beyond the present was completely and utterly unpredictable. But one thing was sure; Erwin would be there all the way.

“So,” Erwin began. They were settled on the breakfast bar, just about finished with their glasses of celebratory champagne, “About the car sex…”

Levi let out an all-familiar mischievous grin.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday 25 th December 2012**

“Ah- _ah,”_ Levi moaned into Erwin’s shoulder.

Erwin bit and sucked on Levi’s neck, somewhere between hard and gently.

This was something normal between the pair. They fucking loved to leave marks on each other. They fucking loved to make each other moan and whimper.

But this time was a little…abrupt.

Levi cocked his head sideways to read the alarm clock.

7:34am, 25/12/12.

Yes, Erwin had literally woken up Levi, on fucking Christmas, by giving him a hickey.

Not that that was a bad thing…

“Mmmh- Merry Christmas,” Levi whispered.

Erwin lifted his head and smiled a - what only could be described as - malicious smile. Erwin was a Morning person, Levi was not. Christmas or not, he would much rather have slept in for a few more hours. However, this day was different. Levi, by a long shot, preferred hot, intimate moments with his inhumanely sexy _boyfriend,_ to sleep. _Sleeping is overrated._

“Merry Christmas?,” Erwin raised an eyebrow, “Fuck that, Levi, It’s your 30th birthday!”

Levi whined over dramatically, “Eugh, I’m old…”

“Yep, we’re just a _pair of old men_ now.”

They both rolled out of bed in their Calvin Klein boxers ( _covered_ in hickeys and bite marks - no surprise really) and headed down for the Christmas (aka ‘Birthday’) tree. Freaking cheesy, I know. No one would have expected Levi to celebrate any kind of holiday. He didn’t really care what they thought. On Halloween, the couple invited a bunch of people, _like 6_ , to have a party. It was fun and successful, sure, but in the end they just got hammered and left the room for some goofy, drunken sex.

There were a couple of presents from Hanji and Petra. The Christmas ones were, unsurprisingly, two matching, cringeworthy Christmas jumpers. Levi laughed along with Erwin. He decided he really didn’t mind the idea of wearing a matching jumper with Erwin. They were a _pair of old men_ after all.

Levi’s birthday present was some expensive Dior-for-men perfume bottle (which Erwin had undoubtedly helped pay for). He gave it a test spray.

“Mmh, not so bad,” He smirked, “I prefer _vanilla_ though…”

From Anka he received some homemade food goods. Erwin got multiple pairs of socks and hat and scarf sets from the café. They both even received a card from _good old_ Oluo.

“Here you go,” Levi handed his present to Erwin. He knew that whatever he bought would be completely unimpressive to Erwin, but he also knew that Erwin would appreciate _anything_ that Levi gave to him.

Erwin picked excitedly at the wrapping until it was revealed, “You made me a mixed tape?!”

Erwin’s smile was like a fucking sun. Levi just nodded, his cheeks turning a bright crimson.

“God Darlin’, I love you.” Those words meant a lot to Levi. They embedded in his skin – his _heart_ – ever since the day Erwin first said them.

_I really fucking love you._

Then Erwin handed Levi his presents. Both wrapped in simple, black and white pattered wrapping. One labelled ‘birthday’, the other labelled ‘Christmas’.

He opened the Christmas one first. Inside was a box, red and shiny. Inside were two tickets.

“No way,” Levi gasped, “ _In This Moment tickets…shit!”_

Erwin laughed and pulled Levi between his legs, facing away from him so that he could wrap his arms around the shorter man and kiss him from behind, “I’m guessing you’re happy with that,”

“God, yes, Erwin, thank you so much!” He turned round to give his boyfriend a meaningful kiss. It wasn’t hot, wild or sexy like the usual ones. It was a kiss to thank him, to thank him for everything.

Erwin smiled, “Last one,” He handed Levi the final present, “This one is the best.”

Levi gave him a quirky smile and ripped at the paper.

He tore it off pretty fucking quickly.

Levi blinked once, then twice, and looked up at Erwin.

“Oh. My. God.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no regrets...
> 
> Also, Hi Rachel, I hope you are not scarred for life.
> 
> Thank me.  
> I hope this fulfilled all of everyone's dreams


End file.
